User talk:Ala
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Ala, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the desk Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tilds) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Cizagna 21:57, 09 April 2009 (UTC) :Hello there, I saw you were the one who edited 'Star Ski and Dutch', and I was wondering, what Monster drops the Quest Item 'Mycos Sap'? Re:User:Icedofus K I blocked the idiot. I'm afraid that the IP ban isn't too effective though (User:Regional's IP range was actually blocked too; so as you can see it's easy enough to slip through). Thanks for the heads up though. Galrauch (talk) 21:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Heya Ala. With my retirement from Dofus (and need to scale back my Wiki activities), as well as your long term contributions to the Wiki, I've decided to grant you (and User:Pgunn) roll-back rights. If you'd prefer not to have them let me know and I'll remove them straight away, though I think this is a long overdue change personally. I've also added you to auto patrolled users, though that's for my ease more than anything. Thanks as ever for all the hard work. Galrauch (talk) 23:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh, thank you. I just returned from Christmas/New Year's break. I'm sure this new tool will come in handy when cleaning up vandalism! Ala (talk) 21:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) What Links Here Heya Ala. I've found it best to add the "What Links Here" to the links under "My Tools" in the Wikia toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Galrauch (talk) 20:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Profession XP Scrolls Heya Ala. I was just wondering, but are the Profession Experience Scrolls (i.e. Shield Smith Scroll) still available from the monsters listed on the Wiki. The Ankama site's removed them from the monster listings, and I'm not sure whether it's just an oversight on Ankama's part or whether they've been actually removed. Galrauch (talk) 14:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, I think you can still drop them. At least I have some recent scrolls in my inventories. But frankly, I never pay much attention, so they might just be from presents. Do we have a list of the profession XP scrolls somewhere? I could go verify if and where they drop. Ala (talk) 23:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Best list I could find would just be Category:Experience scroll which is just more or less the profession scrolls (and a few of the XP ones). Galrauch (talk) 01:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Recipe Changes Hey Ala. I don't suppose you have any idea just which recipes were changed in 2.10, I can't seem to find much actual mention of what was changed (was it just the Frigost stuff or were the additional changes?). Also, don't suppose you know where I could find details on all of the new trophies? I'm rather reluctant to once more reinstall Dofus to find out, so was wondering if there was an easier way. :P Galrauch (talk) 21:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually don't worry about the trophies, seems their stats were listed on the Wiki anyway, and I can find their recipes now, so just a case of making the pages. Galrauch (talk) 13:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Spell Templates Hey Ala. Not sure if you've seen but I've got a draft of a new spell template at User:Galrauch/WIP and was wondering how it looked. Also User:Un-Ted One has started some work on Template:Propbox3, so was looking for your opinion on that as well (and if there are any other properties which we should be looking to include in any new spell templates). Galrauch (talk) 16:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Alright I've added in a section for the linear resistances (I assumed that they were just for the elemental resistance, though I might be wrong). Galrauch (talk) 11:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC)